The Dying Nobody
by Vultrix216
Summary: A young Absol, only knowing the hard walls of his pen, is struck by tragedy when his sisters are taken and some even die in front of his eyes. He escapes and runs into a small group of adventurers who might be able to change his outlook on life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! You are all awesome for discovering this little story. I've been working for a while on this and I was pondering if I should post it or not. I went with my gut and did it. So, hopefully you guys like it and will leave reviews. Feel free to PM me if you want to share any plot ideas or anything like that.**

**And, if you guys want one, I will put an OC form up somewhere sometime. The character can be either a Pokemon or human. Both are welcome.**

**But, enough with the waiting for me to stop talking, release the story!**

**P.s this is more or less a prologue. The real story will start up in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Aww, they're so cute! Mommy, can we get an Absol?" asked a small female voice. I lay in the corner of our small pen, my small figure curled into a ball, as my three sisters ran around and played with one another. I opened my small, dull grey eyes and stood on my four paws. I stretched out my back and yawned. I looked up to the little girl, who had her hands against the glass. When she saw me she went silent.

"I guess you can, your father said it was ok when we left," said a voice that sounded familiar to the child's. "Which one, honey?" the voice asked.

The girl pointed straight at my face, causing my ears to lay flat against my head, and said,"That one." Why me? What did I ever do? I let out a small sound of fear and leaned back against the wall of my pin.

"Ok dear, let's go see about getting him," said the motherly voice. I saw the child grab her mother's hand and they walked off to the counter. One of my sisters that I actually like walked over to me.

Her silvery white coat shined slightly against the faint sunshine. She sat down beside me and said, "Well, brother, looks like you're getting bought." She is much older than me, as all of my sisters are, a good two or three years older.

I, being a newborn, didn't answer, just looked curiously at her.

She sighed. "You're getting a home," she said nicely. My eyes widened with joy and I let out a sound of happiness. My oldest sister smiled went back to her playing.

My ear twitched as I heard a quiet conversation.

"Look, I can't afford to sell you him for that low of a price," a deep voice whispered.

"Why not? You're selling the other ones for that price," said the mother's voice.

"Can't you see? He has a red tinted coat, not white or silver. He's rare," the man's voice reasoned.

"I will pay you 5,000 for him."

"No, I can't do it. It's 7,500 or none."

"Fine," said the women in a harsh tone. "C'mon honey," she said, her voice softening as she spoke to her daughter.

"But mommy! Aren't we gonna get that pokemon?" the child's voice whined.

"Not now, baby. Ok? Well get him some other time."

"Ok..." said the girl sadly. I heard door open with a ring from the bell attached to it, and then close swiftly.

* * *

This happened several times throughout my life. Some little boy or girl, on rare occasions an actual trainer, who came by and wanted to buy the special Absol. I hated all the attention, partly because I just didn't want it and partly because my sisters didn't get as much attention as they should've.

Everyone wanted me, scrawny, weak, innocent, little Absol because I'm different. Oddly colored. I'm what trainers refer to as 'shiny'. And apparently they're really rare. So... Yea, good for me I guess.

My little life went on for another year before something happened that changed my life forever.

It happened when I was roughly one and a half, still rather young. I was sitting in my pen, chatting, with what little words I knew, with my favorite sister, Niala. We were talking about how one of our other sisters had, sadly, gotten bought.

"I can't believe that it happened so fast," I had said in my young voice. "I mean they were in one second, and out the next. I just wish that I got to know her mo-" I never got to finish that sentence.

A gigantic mechanical claw came down from nowhere and scooped up my pin, along with a few other pokemon's cages and kennels. It pulled us up into a big blimp with a big G on it in yellow letters.

"What are we gonna do?" Niala asked me worriedly.

"I don't know any moves. Do you know any?" I asked her quickly.

"What do you think? I've been in a cage all of my life!" She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "Of course I do."

She tried to use Feint on the glass barrier, along with my other sister, Tira. And just as we were about to give up hope, and lightning bolt, out of nowhere, came up and struck the blimp. I heard a fantastically loud popping noise followed by the sound of air rushing free of the blimp.

A few short seconds later we crashed into the ground. Hard. Those few seconds of my life went by fast, yet seemed to be in slow motion. Us hitting the ground, me, holding out my paw and screaming for my sisters, watching my two sibling get crushed by the cab of the blimp.

I then ran, as fast as I could, and as far away from the incident as possible. I had never had space to run, so it was new to me, and I tripped and fell a lot. But I didn't stop.

I ran for a long time, judging by the sun I ran for maybe two hours, two and a half, only stopping from pure exhaustion. I breathed heavily and wandered around the forest I was in. I didn't see anyone, or anything, so I decided I could find a spot to rest and take in what had just happened.

I soon found a large tree that I dug out a small burrow by the roots. I didn't think, I didn't act. I didn't feel _anything_ as I, seeing as how I had nowhere to go, just laid down and cried myself off to a fitful sleep.

And to think, that was only yesterday.

* * *

**And there we have it! Prologue/Background thingy is done! Again, hopefully you guys like it and will leave a review. Advice is always welcome! And I understand that this is a little short, most will be, but I will try to post more often or make them longer. Whatever strikes my fancy while writing.**

**I will try to upload the next few chapters soon (I already have the first written) if you guys want me too. I also have another story I'm writing (A Sonic the Hedgehog OC story).**

**That's all I have to say, see you next time! Stay happy!**


	2. The Real Chapter One!

**Hi guys! How have you been? I hope the answer is better than mine. I've been sick for a few days. Oh well, I'll be better soon. Oh, and I'm sorry about the prologue or backstory thing, I guess I didn't realize how people couldn't seen it in such a sad way. But, I promise, the whole story won't be that sad. Iw won't be happy cheerful story time, but more joyful than that.**

**Please leave a review or PM what you think of it. Now, bring forth the story! **

**P.s I'm sorry if my little babble is formatted oddly, I'm still figuring it out.**

* * *

Chapter one:

Hunger

I awoke to the sound of a Starly's cry. It wasn't a pretty sound, it wasn't graceful nor elegant. It sounded terrifyingly, excruciatingly, painful.

My petite body flinched at the sound and my eyes shot open. I jolted up into a sitting position and leaned back against the soft dirt of my burrow. I risked a small glance outside and saw that it was almost sunset. I saw feathers flying and one last squawk from, what I presumed to be, a Starly.

"Eh, way to go Jy. Nice take down," said a jumpy sounding voice with a thick accent, that didn't sound too far away.

"Ya, Ty. Maybe this one will learn to shut up next time and think twice before coming into our territory," said another one, also with the heavy accent.

I leaned even further back into my burrow and hoped that my hideout looked insignificant enough to not be noticed.

"Hey!" called a woman's voice. "What're you doing to that Starly?" The voice sounded human. And that's what it was. A tall, very skinny girl stepped into view. Her brown hair dropped just past her shoulders and her eyes were unseeable from my point of view.

On her torso was a light black jacket that covered a dark red undershirt. Her legs were covered with tight, light blue jeans. And on her feet were all black sneakers.

"Leave him alone!" She called out as she drew a pokeball from her belt. "Go Vira!" She yelled as she threw the pokeball, which sprung open and materialized a small pokemon with hard green skin, a brown shell over it's back, and a small twig sprouting from it's head.

"Go, Vira, use Tackle!" The small pokemon raced forward at one of the unseeable foes. I heard a loud grunt, followed by the sound of someone crashing into a tree. "Good job Turtwig! Alright, now use it on the other one... Oh, it's gone," she said simply. "I guess the other one ran off." I heard fast footsteps and the faint squawk of a bird. "Thank Arceus your alright. C'mon, let's get you taken care of."

"Hey, Kiora, what's taking so long?" Asked a distant voice.

"Hang on a second, I'll explain it when I get there. C'mon Turtwig, lets go." I heard the girl's light footsteps fade away until they were completely gone.

I let out a small sigh of relief and loosened my muscles. I lay down on the ground, and then it hit me. People, around here! They could have food. I would hate to steal, but I don't have a choice. It goes against all of my moral thoughts, but food is a necessity.

I slowly, hesitantly crawled out from my trench and inspected the area around me. Trees surround the small clearing that I'm in and cast long shadows across the grass. No one seems to be around, except for the knocked out pokemon from before, which looks like a bunny with one ear spiked up. I stepped farther into the clearing and checked once more around me. Coast is clear. I turned around to the direction that the girl, apparently named Kiora, ran off to. I started half walking, half sprinting to follow the girl.

It didn't take me long to find the human's campsite. They were making an awful lot of noise and the smoke from their fire made it pretty easy to spot.

I hid behind a large tree and poked my small head around the side of it. I saw two boys and the girl from before. One of the boys had short brown hair, the other had black. Each of them was holding an instrument of some kind.

"Hey Civian," said the girl.

The black haired boy looked up from his small guitar and said, "Oh, hello. What's that in your hands?"

"An injured Starly. I ran into two Buneary that were fighting it," she responded.

The other boy said, "That's odd for Buneary."

"I know," said the girl. "Anyway, Civian, can you heal him up?"

Civian replied, "Yea, it's no problem." He set down his guitar and took a couple of steps towards her and, being decently tall, he reached her quickly. He took the small, fragile bird Pokemon and walked over to one of the three tents.

The other boy began singing an odd song and start strumming on his long stringed piece of wood.

"Lysander," Kiora turned around to face the boy, "what are you doing?"

He replied in a sing song voice and without breaking his rythm, "I'm singing a song, and I don't know what to sing about..." His singing trailed off, but he continued to strum his guitar in an oddly catchy beat.

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Kiora as she turned to a pink and orange tent.

"Me too," said Lysander and stood up and walked to a jug of water. He slung his instrument over his shoulder and picked up the pale of water. He walked back to the campfire and poured a little water onto it, then stomped out the remains.

Then the short man walked to his own tent and opened the entrance.

* * *

I hid by that tree for hours, making sure everyone was inside a tent. The only thing that made me uneasy was the fact that a light still shown through Civian's tent, but I had to get some food (and I already checked around for berries). I took a few tentative steps forward and stopped to listen. Nothing.

So I kept on walking. No sight of a bag or any other containers that could have food. I did however see a little opening in one of the tents.

I slipped inside the tent silently, and waited for my eyes to adjust to the even darker atmosphere. I looked around and saw a small leather sack that was tossed aside. I crept over to it and smelled the exotic flavors of berries.

I quickly opened it up and grabbed the nearest item. It smelled like a berry, and felt like one. So, I bit into it, and my mouth exploded with a sour-sweet flavor. I don't really care how it tastes, I just wanted to eat. I finished the berry and greedily grabbed another one and kept eating.

As I bit into a spicy tasting fruit, I heard a low rustling sound inside the tent. I froze.

"Uh, what?" It sounds like someone is getting up...

"Ah what is that?!" I felt something that felt like feet push against my body and squish me into the fabric of the tent.

I yelped out in surprise and squirmed out from under the two feet. I ran outside and heard someone yell, "Go Shinx! Use tackle!"

Wait.

What?

I felt a figure slam into my side, which sent me flying at the bucket of water. Before I had time to move my body at all, I hit the side of the bucket with a loud crash, then the bucket land on top of my head and drench me with water.

"Jip, move the bucket," said the voice who commanded the Shinx to attack me. I felt the bucket lift off my head and I saw a small blue dog like figure throw the bucket to the side with his mouth. The pokemon then started growling at me.

"Good job, Jip. Come back." Said the same voice as before. A red light flashed and the pokemon was gone. Now I was staring at the tall man from before and the girl from the valley, both dressed in pajamas.

"It's...it's..." I heard the girl start.

"An Absol?" Offered the other.

"It's so cute!"

I guess I hadn't realized I was able to hold on to the half eaten berry from before. So I was covered in water, near tears, and had a berry in my mouth. I guess humans find that cute.

"What happened?" Said the shorter man from before as he was opening his tent.

Civian answered him, "An Absol broke into Kiora's tent and stole some food."

"Did you get rid of 'em?" Lysander asked when he was finally able to get out of his tent.

"Not yet. But we should before Kiora takes a liking to him."

"I'll get him gone." Lysander started walking towards me, not looking very intimidating. But at this point everything was scary to me.

I started bawling right there, infront of everyone. Tears rolled down my face and dripped onto my already wet fur.

Lysander stopped in his tracks. Civian seemed to loosen up a bit. Kiora was near tears.

"Hey, it's ok..." said Civian. "No need to cry, " he said quietly while taking a few cautious steps towards me.

As he got closer I got more and more nervous, I know I should move. But I just can't. Not now.

The tall man was now just an arm's length away. He slowly reached down to me. I leaned away from him, but he did grab me. He picked me up carefully and held me like he was holding a baby. Which he was, basically.

After a few minutes my crying slowed and my breathing evened out.

"See? There ya go, was that so hard?" Asked Civian. "What's your name little guy?"

"Are you all good here, Civian?" Asked Kiora.

"Yes, you guys go off to bed."

"If you're sure," said the other boy.

They talked for a little while longer, but I was already asleep in the man's long arms.

* * *

**So, there we have it, chapter one is officially posted. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if you did or what I could do better.**

**And, if you guys want it (no one did with the last chapter), I can post an OC form.**

**That's all I have to say, stay happy! **

**-Vultrix216**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Yes, new installment! Sorry for being a little late, I've been kinda busy and haven't been able to upload. But, here it is. Please enjoy it and leave a review of what you think of it.**

* * *

"Are you sure the little guy's ok?" Asked a soft voice from somewhere. It sounded like the girl's voice from yesterday.

"He should all better by tomorrow. He was covered with cuts and scrapes, plus a broken rib. I used some very powerful medicine on him," answered a voice that sounded like Civian's.

"Must've been expensive..." muttered a different male voice.

"It was, but it was worth it for the little guy. He's really young, only eighteen months old," replied Civian's voice.

"That's nothing for an Absol, don't they live to be around a hundred?" Chimed Kiora.

"Ya, at least."

I should've ran right there, gotten out of the place before I could even begin to get attached to someone. But I couldn't. Partly because I physically couldn't run anymore, but mostly because I couldn't pass an opportunity for food or water.

Sure, I was very comfortable in this tent. Wrapped up in warm, thick blankets. Usually I like colder climates, but not now. I was weak and desperate. It was almost as if I couldn't control myself.

"When do you think he'll get up?" asked a voice I hadn't heard before. It sounded very concerned and caring. High pitched, not sweet and sincere.

"No telling, the dude was pretty beat up last night. I'm afraid I hit 'em a bit hard..." It had to be that Shinx. His voice was rough, but wasn't annoying or rasp.

"Maybe I should check on him..." said the first voice.

"It's your funeral," said the Shinx.

I heard light, very soft footsteps slowly grow louder. They soon reached the tent I was lying awake in. I heard the tent door slowly start to slide open.

"Ranuri! Get away from there, you don't need to see him," said Kiora's voice.

"I'll go check on him," said Civian. "Ranuri can come to." I heard the voice give of a yelp of excitement.

"Here we go..." I thought to myself. The tent zipped open and I heard two figures of very different sizes enter.

I lifted my head up to inspect the two. Civian saw me and smiled warmly. The other entity, a small pink pokemon who appeared to have red pants and an egg, looked curiously at me.

I slowly stood up and leaned into a long stretch. Civian walked over to me and picked me up carefully.

"Hey there, how ya doin? It looks like you've been healing nicely," he said in his soft voice as he looked at my rib cage, which I hadn't realized was stained with blood. I looked at him, wanting to answer, but not being able to speak his language is kind of hard.

"Hello! I'm down here! My name is Ranuri."

I twisted around in the man's arms until I could see the other pokemon.

"Hey, I'm... I'm..." I started, but was at a loss for words.

"What's your name?" She asked in a cheerful life.

"I don't...I don't know. I never got one... I'm sorry," I mumbled quietly. This shocked the pokemon, who stood there silent for a few seconds.

"How do you not have a name? Didn't your parents or trainer name you?"

"Parents? What are those? What are trainers?" I asked innocently.

"Let's go meet everyone else, ok buddy?" Asked Civian, who I had almost forgotten about. I looked up to him and started to nod, but a yawn overtook my face.

The man chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. "Let's go." Civian walked out of the open tent and walked over to the other two humans, who were chatting away.

"And then I saw the Starly get tackled into a tree," explained Kiora. "So I yelled and said..." her sentence trailed off at the site of Civian and I. "Awww..." she said quietly as she stood up and walked closer to us.

"This is Kiora, she's a trainer. A pretty serious one too. She set off with Lysander and I a few days ago on a big journey.

"Hey there...aren't you just a cutie?" She asked.

I noticed the other man stand up and walk over to us, but he wasn't oohing and ahhing. "Glad to see your better," he said sincerely. He probably doesn't trust me. Oh well.

Civian then put me down and introduced me to the pokemon.

The Shinx's name is Jip. The Happiny, as I found out, her name is Ranuri. The Turtwig is Vira. They also have a few other pokemon, but I didn't meet them today.

Jip and I butted heads from the start. He didn't like me, and I was pretty neutral about him. I was a little mad at him for hitting me so hard, but he was told to. Hopefully he'll understand why I did what I did. Ranuri is a very nice pokemon. She accepted me from the beginning, but was still dazed at the fact that I don't have a name. She said that I'll get one soon. And as for Vira, I never got to talk with her. She wouldn't even look at me. I wonder why, but I didn't have much time to ponder these thoughts for long.

The humans decided that we would start traveling to some big city that is apparently very popular. Hopefully I'll get to do something that will get Jip and Vira to stop hating me.

So, off we go, bright and early on this nice, chilly day. It's even supposed to snow, which I'll be very happy about. I just can't stand the heat sometimes.

The humans chatted about if they would be able to make the trip in one day, which they decided we could. They hope we can make it there an hour before sundown.

We walked for a few hours, and saw little other people or wild pokemon. I could even tell this was strange. Aren't pokemon supposed run around and have fun or something? Are they all hibernating at the same time?

We eventually ran into something, it was a crime scene investigation. The police had blockaded the entire path to the city, to and fro. No one could get in or out this way.

We got closer to determine what had happened, but we were stopped by a women with teal hair and a police outfit.

"Stop! You can't go past this point," the women said to us.

"Why not?" Kiora asked.

"We're conducting a thorough sweep of the area for a van. It is said to have the suspects we're after," she responded quickly.

"What did they do?" Lysander asked.

"They broke into a pokemon store in Sandgem town. Giant crane or something, luckily something struck them down. I heard it was a lightning bolt of some kind." The officer talked with the humans for a while longer, but I was fuming with anger that my ears stopped working. Only my heart, set to the burning blaze of hatred, could work.

I jumped out of Civian's arms, not caring if I hit him a little hard in the process, and took off running. I couldn't take it anymore, thinking about my lost siblings again.

I can't afford to think like that, I need to keep my head clear and focus on surviving.

I heard the ones behind me shouting for me to come back.

"Hey, stop!" Shouted one of the boys.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ranuri yell.

I started to answer, but I didn't realize there was a hill right behind a root from a tree. And lucky me, I got to trip on it.

Down the hill I rolled. Stump after stump, stick after stick. I cried out and managed to pull myself into a ball.

Eventually I reached the bottom, and simply lay on the ground. Not having the energy to move, or the will to move.

I'm pretty sure the universe is conspiring against me.

* * *

**So, there it is! New chapter! Hopefully you liked it and will leave a review. **

**Thanks a bunch! **

**-Vultrix216**


End file.
